runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The 72 Clan
The 72 Clan (120+) One of the largest and most prosper Clans of Runescape is The 72 Clan. Our clan is growing rapidly day after day. Our reputation has been growing from wide fields of Kingdom of Misthalin to the far edges wilderness. Main events go from Conquest and Clan Wars to GWD, corporal beast and others. We respect all our members specially the Citadel members. The members of our clan do their best to help you flourish and develop in the community. FORUM'S QFC: 92-93-800-63107400 The main goal of our clan is to help all clan members enjoy every second of playing Runescape. We help each other in the clan, participate in clan events and enjoy parties (with giveaways). All levels are most welcomed. From Pkers and Dungeoneers to Lumberjacks and Miners; all are most welcomed. ¤ No Strict leadership ¤ Events for all Time Zones (International) ¤ Total liberation and freedom ¤ Equal Rights and Respect ¤ No citadel slavery; help and we appreciate it . Don't and it's all fine. ¤ Totally Mature Environment Organized Ranking System Table -Sign----------Rank-------------------Modal levels-----------------Required P Points -1 Line-------Recruit:--------------3cb / any total-----------------0 points -2 Lines------Corporal:-------------105 cb/1300 total---------------40 points -3 Lines------Sergeant:-------------110 cb/1400 total---------------80 points ~Clan's Wings - -Bronze------Lieutenant:------------120 cb/1400 total----------------120 points -Silver------Captain:---------------130 cb/1500 total----------------200 points -Gold--------General:---------------135 cb/2000 total----------------450 points ~Clan's Heart - -Bronze----Admin:------------------120 cb/1500 total----------------120 points -Silver----Organizer:--------------130 cb/1800 total----------------250 points -Gold----Coordinator:--------------135 cb/2200 total----------------500 points The Ranks' Tasks ¤ Recruit (1 line): Not much is expected from our recruits. They attend events, tell their friends about their new clan and start learning about our clan events. ¤ Corporal (2 lines): The corporals are the advanced recruits. They are keen to work harder in the clan to get to be ranked higher. Surely we expect more from the corporals than recruits. ¤ Sergeant (3 lines): As the newly joined members start to be trusted, they come to make a vital decision. Sergeants have to get ready to make the final decision of joining either of the two. Either the clan's heart or the wings. ¤ Lieutenant (Bronze W): The members that recently decided to join the clan's wings will be given the Lieutenant rank. Lieutenants Guide the members on trial and give them wise advices on how to get to higher ranks. Lieutenants spend around 20 mins weekly at the citadel. ¤ Admin (Bronze H): The members that recently chose to join the clan's heart will be given the Admin rank. As an admin, you start to learn about setting up events and recruiting new members. Light events as Conquest and KBD are handed to the admins. -- ¤ Captain (Silver W): The Captain's of the clan are respected and looked after. As a captain, you serve as the role module for the rest of the clan so you will be sharing your experiences with everyone. You will surely need higher activity and attendance at events. Captain's spend around 10 mins weekly collecting resources for the citadel. ¤ Organizer (Silver H): The Organizers of the clan lead more advanced events such as corporal beast and GWD events. They may also organize forum posts, recruit people on forums and do the more advanced tasks of the clan. ¤ General (Gold W): A General is the leader of the clan's Wings. Generals form the robust muslces of the wings. They lead all the members, attend most event, and are usually on the front line of the events, standing as a hero fighting alongside other ranks. ¤ Coordinator (Gold H): A Coordinator is the leader of all events. They act as an overseer over other clan members. They check if clan events are started on the right time. If the forum posts are being bumped and actively reused. They are the right hand of the Founder. The most active part of the clan, without which the clan would surely die, The Clan's Heart. Prestige Points The Prestige Points (P Points) are earned by your activity and participation in the clan. The more active you are in the clan, the more respect you earn. Attending events, collecting resources at citadel when needed, and helping the clan members are one of the many ways of earning P Points. ¤ Attending Events ---------------------------------- +2 P points ( Max. Once aday ) ¤ Setting Events Up --------------------------------- +3 P points ( Max. Once aday ) ¤ Recruiting Active member ----------------------- +6 P points ( Earned as newly recrutied reaches Corporal ) ¤ Getting Capped ----------------------------------- +8 P points ( Only if the week's maximum was not reached ) ¤ Being chosen as the event leader for ever--- +20P ¤ Offending others ----------------------------------- -2 P points ( Any sort of Profanity ) ¤ Being temp-Kicked -------------------------------- -4 P points ( For valid reasons ) ¤ Being idle for one week -------------------------- -7 P points ( unless you told us ) Ranking Advantages '<¤¤¤> Any person misusing his rank will be deranked instantly. <¤¤¤> ' ( As a RECRUIT you are given the advantages of: 1- Talking 2- Recruiting friends 3- Entering the Citadel 4- Training your skills at Citadel (( As a CORPORAL you are given all advantages of RECRUITS plus: 5- Entering the Keep ((( As a SERGEANT,LIEUTENANT, or CAPTAIN you are given all advantages of CORPORALS plus: 6- Initiating a battle on the battlefield. (getting +10 summoning and agility boost for effigies) ¤ As a GENERAL you are given all advantages of CAPTAINS plus: 7- Leading the clan into a Rated Clan War. ¤ As an ADMIN you are given all advantages of a GENERAL plus: 8- Toggling the Noticeboard 9- Initiating Clan Vote 10- Editting and designing your own battlefield for clan ¤¤ As an ORGANIZER you are given all advantages of ADMINS plus: 11- Organizing clan meetings in the keep 12- Operating the party room and the theater. 13- Choosing what should be upgraded at Citadel. 14- Setting a resource goal at citadel for all members. 15- Kicking guests ¤¤¤ As a COORDINATOR you are given all advantages of an ORGANIZER plus: 16- Kicking anyone in the clan permanently 17- Ranking anyone in the clan like the leader 18- Banning anyone from entering citadel or keep. 19- Adding allies or enemies in relationship with our clan at the signpost. >'¤'< As an OVERSEER you are given all advantages of a LEADER plus: 20- chance of kicking Ebram. (This is why you should be earning ranks) 21- Looting Ebram's Bank. ' ' '<¤¤¤> Any person misusing his rank will be deranked instantly. <¤¤¤> ' Category:Clans